The new Salvia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Steve Jones. The new variety originated from a cross-pollination of an unnamed, unpatented proprietary variety of Salvia nemorosa with another an unnamed, unpatented proprietary variety of Salvia nemorosa. The crossing was made in August 2017 at a commercial greenhouse in Santa Paula, Calif.
The new variety was identified as a potentially interesting selection in November 2017, at a greenhouse in Santa Paula, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘SSLRO9-0’ by terminal vegetative cuttings was first performed in February 2018, at a research greenhouse in Santa Paula, Calif. Subsequent propagation has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.